


Black Tie Blues

by frantatic



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Bottom Will Graham, Christmas Party, Crying, Daddy Dom Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drunk Will Graham, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Public Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter, forced blowjob, mouth washing, will is a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantatic/pseuds/frantatic
Summary: Will gets dragged along to a party where he proceeds to push all of Hannibal's buttons
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 28
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

Will fiddled with the bowtie, dipping his finger inside the band and pulling the irritating thing from his neck. It was done more tightly than he would have liked, but Hannibal had assured him it was perfect—he had been the one to tie it for him after all.

“Stop fidgeting with it,” Hannibal scolded, stopping them in the cold just outside the arching entrance to slap Will’s hands away and straighten the bow once again. Will sighed in a cloud of breath as he did so.

“Remind me again why you wanted me here so badly,” Will said, looking around embarrassed, but no one else was there--the party was well underway, the clamor of it thudding against the doors.

“It is good to mix and assure your public image,” he said simply. Given their tendencies, he was quite right about the importance of blending in. 

“I _hate_ mixing. Do we have to stay long?” Will looked injured as he said it.

“Will, stop whining. It is unbecoming,” Hannibal said without missing a beat. He would have no more of Will’s sullen behavior—the two were already late due to the resistance Will put up about coming here, countered only by Abigail’s annoyance that she was not able to attend. Hannibal’s patience had begun to peel away before the night had even started. 

Will glared, deciding that Hannibal _wanted_ him to be in trouble, and began to wonder in some reckless way just how _unbecoming_ he could make himself before the night ended. Perhaps Hannibal would drag him away from the party once he finally had enough. There would be hell to pay at home, but at least they would be away from the din that was only yet seeping through the doors. 

“You look dashing, Will,” Hannibal smiled, leaning in close to say it and interrupting Will’s thoughts of deviancy. Will blushed, warm against the cold, but still the compliment did nothing to make him feel any more comfortable in the attire. He had a lifelong aversion to being confined in formal clothing, always preferring comfort over fashion. To have to wear something like this at a holiday party of all places was extremely objectionable. A cup of hot chocolate at home with his dogs was more than enough of the holiday spirit for him.

He considered calling for a ride and dealing with the consequences later, but Hannibal was already at the door, holding it open for him and releasing the clamor of the party into the night. Will grimaced and stepped inside.

The room was huge and arcing, the domed ceiling lit in a deep orange light, the room itself lined with a hundred sparkling white candles for the holidays. The lights reflected off the black marble floor between the shoes of the people below as they mingled and danced and drank. It was beautiful, for a moment. But the din of the room quickly became overwhelming—strings and brass sliding over one another from the band atop the stage, the overlapping voices that were indulging in whatever debauchery was entertaining the crowd that night.

A waiter came through the crowd with a silver plate full of champagne flutes, and Hannibal grabbed two for them as she passed.

“Thank you for coming tonight Will,” Hannibal said, handing over the thin glass. “It will be a great joy to share you with my friends.”

Will took the sparkling drink gratefully and darkly appraised the room over the glass as he sipped. The room really was beautiful, he could not deny that. But the bodies and movement and sound echoing around them took the enjoyment out of it. Hannibal began to tell him of the building, and how it had been there for almost 150 years and had been built as a theatre originally. Will stood silently observing as he spoke, nodding along in acknowledgement but no real interest.

“What are you thinking about?” Hannibal leaned in to ask him, quiet over the crowd.

Will laughed, but it was all but lost in the noise. _These were not his people;_ all done up in their expensive clothing, men with gelled hair smoking cigars on the high balcony above, women in silken sleeves and body dripping in jewelry.

“Would you really like to know?” Will asked him in return, raising his eyebrows.

“Of course,” Hannibal said, looking almost hurt that he had to ask.

Will gave him an impish sort of grin before tipping the flute back and downing the sparkling drink in an instant. The hurt look on Hannibal’s face was gone, replaced by a disapproving look that Will could not help but snicker at. He would not apologize for it, Hannibal could be upset all he wanted, it was only fair that they both have to be.

“Watch yourself Will,” he said, warning in the words. Will rolled his eyes.

“It’s a party, Hannibal. You’re the one who wanted to come so bad,” Will shrugged, flagging down a blonde waitress who was coming towards them. He placed his empty glass on the tray and took two more glasses, thanking the girl before she strode away.

“I would drink those slowly. They are your last two,” Hannibal informed him.

“Are they?” Will asked, taking a sip from his new glass. “And why is that?”

“Because drinking makes you sassy, and you are already trying my patience tonight.”

Will burned at the word _sassy,_ nearly spitting the liquid back out. He wanted to respond indignantly that he was _not sassy,_ but even in his head, the tone was only contrary to what he was saying. He settled for a scowl and silence as Hannibal chided him.

“While we are here, you are to have no more than three drinks. If you’d like permission to indulge a bit more next time, perhaps you will think of improving your behavior beforehand.”

The telling off had Will fuming indignantly. Hannibal was making him to feel like a little boy. He had been doing so all night now that Will thought of it, with the way he was setting boundaries and admonishing the way he behaved. Hannibal had even dressed him and dragged him along to a party as if he were a child with no volition of his own.

In a dawn of realization, Will understood why he had been brought along that night. This party wasn’t anything special to Hannibal, it wasn’t about Will being introduced to his friends. It was about _control._ Will set his jaw at the realization, having glimpsed it before. Hannibal _did_ want him in trouble. More aptly he wanted him to _obey._

“I guess we’ll just have to try to be good next time,” Will said in a low voice, before taking his second glass and swallowing it down in two sips.

The corner of Hannibal’s mouth twitched, and a vague smile settled on his face. 

“That’s two now, Will.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will swallowed his drink hard, dribbling a bit of liquid onto the nice suit Hannibal had chosen for him. 

“It’s a good thing you're here. I might have lost count if you didn’t remind me,” he said as he mopped at the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand. The alcohol worked quickly into his blood; two drinks in and his tongue and temper were beginning to flicker easily.

“Will if you don’t--” Before Hannibal could almost certainly begin to scold him again, a voice called out from somewhere beside the two, catching both of their attention.

“Hannibal!” A man with a heavy accent Will couldn’t quite place came lumbering over with arms outstretched. 

“Dmitri,” Hannibal said with a rare grin as he recognized who was calling. The man called Dmitri was upon them then, and Hannibal slung his free arm around the man’s broad shoulders as he all but crashed into him for a hug. Will had to take a step back to avoid becoming collateral to the embrace. 

“My goodness Hannibal, it has been too long.” The man squeezed Hannibal in a way that Will hoped was at least a _little bit_ painful. ”Let me look at you,” the man Dmitri said, pushing himself lightly off Hannibal’s chest to look him up and down. “You seem as though you haven’t aged a day,” he said gruffly, a bit of lighthearted envy in his voice. Hannibal laughed amusedly.

“I do not always feel that way,” he responded lightly. 

The two spoke a minute in rapid, newly reunited chatter. Having no choice but to listen, Will gleaned the two had worked together as colleagues in a hospital some time ago. He stood silently beside the two as they spoke, waiting patiently to be introduced, but was hoping Hannibal might just forget him there before he had to be _sociable_. Naturally, no such luck came.

“Of course--” Hannibal took Will around the shoulder and gestured between the two with his glassed hand. “I’d like to introduce you to Will Graham. Will. Dmitri Kalchik,” he said fondly to the both of them.

The feel of Hannibal’s arm wrapped around his shoulder burned in an infuriatingly pleasant way. He wanted to be angry, but he could hardly deny the prickling sensation that seemed to fill his very blood whenever Hannibal touched him. It never mattered how either--pleasure, pain. Just as long as his hands were on him, Will could nearly forget his mind in the touch. Will took a deep breath, trying to remember that he was upset with the man.

"Nice to meet you," Will smiled, holding both of his glasses in one hand in order to politely offer a handshake with the other. _Like a good boy_. 

_Wait, what?_ Will groaned, dismayed in the fact the thought had even crossed his mind. He asserted to himself that he would _not_ be playing Hannibal’s game, and that he was absolutely not a part of it already… _right?_

Will was shaken--quite literally out of the stupor a moment later, when Dmitri clapped both his hands over Will’s outstretched one and shook with a force.

“Always nice to meet a friend of Hannibal’s" he said fervently. 

"A bit more than friends," Hannibal smiled down at Will, rubbing his back as he spoke. Goosebumps broke out across Will’s back as he found himself melting at the firm touch. It made Will almost _want_ to listen to Hannibal--to play along and be a _good boy_ for him. _Almost_. Still, Will allowed himself to be introduced without a fight. The less he had to speak the better.

"Ah yes,” Dmitri said reminiscently. “I remember very well your predisposition for the young and pretty," he said, eyeing Will in appraising way. 

Will started at the casual remark, dropping his gaze to the floor. He had the strangest urge to hide behind Hannibal, something he swiftly put out of his mind. Suddenly he recalled how Hannibal told him that he wanted to _share him with his friends._ Surely that's not what he meant… 

"Are you a doctor as well by chance?” Dmitri interrupted his thoughts again, and Will couldn’t help but give a short laugh at what he suggested.

“No, I am afraid I do not have the right temperament to be a doctor. I don’t think I’m anywhere near as uptight as I need to be,” Will said casually, but knew the jab must have landed. He would not look at Hannibal, but instead focused on Dmitri’s laughter.

“I swear we are not all so,” Dmitri said, clapping Will on the arm, before leaning in to speak to his friend. “This one has a mouth on him, eh Hannibal?”

Hannibal gave Will a withering look as the two doctors both peered down at him. “He certainly does, despite my best efforts to keep it in check,” he chastised, but there was a hint of fondness beneath it. 

Will stood there, stiff and petulant. The embarrassment of being talked to, of being talked _about_ no less, in such a way made his ears burn. _In front of a near stranger as well!_ He couldn’t believe that a simple touch had nearly thrown him out of his indignation moments ago.

“I hope you are not on this one’s bad side, Will,” Dmitri intoned, “he is a bit of a terror,” Dmitri shielded his mouth from Hannibal, but was making no real effort to hide what he said. The two were old friends, and a bit of ribbing was welcome amongst them. Will smiled wryly.

“On the contrary, I do my very best to stay on Dr Lecter’s good side,” Will tried looking innocently at Hannibal, who was smiling down in an eerie, amused sort of way. The look made Will’s heart pound so much in the seconds he saw it that he had to drop his gaze. “Sometimes it’s impossible to get it right though. Which I'm sure you know if you know him at all,” Will said, feeling Hannibal’s smile grow wider and stranger on him still.

“I do know," the man laughed loudly. "Forgive me Hannibal, I do not mean to make fun. I am just thinking of our younger years and all the poor fledgling doctors who received one of your famous tongue lashings.”

Hannibal straightened up, adjusting a button on his shirt that did not need it. “Those doctors had to learn their missteps do not come without a cost,” Hannibal said simply and solemnly. 

“Ay,” Dmitri agreed. "All the same, I am glad to not have been on the receiving end of one."

“Why does it not surprise me at all that’s what Hannibal is famous for?” Will grinned genuinely for the first time that night. 

"Hannibal here is nothing if not consistent," Dmitri said it as a compliment and Hannibal accepted it with a polite smile. 

“Cheers to Hannibal then-” Will said brightly, taking the opportunity to ostentatiously raise a glass to Dmitri and his own sloshing glass of dark wine. “For never changing,” Will smiled gaudily. Dmitri returned the gesture, drunkenly ready to celebrate anything if it meant more reason to drink. He cheered Will and then Hannibal before taking a long sip.

When Hannibal did not offer his glass to Will, the younger man reached down and _clinked_ Hannibal's glass himself. Hannibal looked at him grimly as he did so, and Will felt inexplicable giggles bubbling up inside him, finding a dangerous entertainment in pushing Hannibal. 

The sound of the solid _whump_ was swallowed by the crowd, but was still felt perfectly by Will. His face went bright red as he looked around self-consciously, trying to see if anyone had noticed that Hannibal had just smacked him on the seat of the pants. 

Will turned his backside away from the man and looked up at him helplessly with that wide-eyed, red-cheeked look that drove Hannibal crazy. Not that Will knew that though. _He’d only use it to his advantage_. And Hannibal was quite fond of having the upper hand.

Will jutted his bottom lip unconsciously as he bit off what he wanted to say--the choice words surely considered _rude_. In that burning instant, Will decided he had enough and clenched his jaw tight. _If that's how he wanted to play…_ He raised his glass again, not having a chance to take a sip before getting smacked last time.

"And to new friends" Will said, reaching out to cheer Dimitri again just as he finished the first one. Dmitri laughed, more than happy to accept the offer. 

Hannibal’s hand was on Will’s shoulder again, gripping it in a warning that Will promptly ignored. His heartbeat was in his throat as he raised the glass, poised for just a sip. It really was an exquisite drink, something to be savored. Perhaps on another occasion. Once again, Will threw his glass back and easily swallowed the entire drink. 

“A man after my own heart,” Dmitri said fondly, and Will tipped his empty glass towards him in acknowledgement, subtly shrugging his way out of Hannibal's grip as he did so. He could practically feel the trouble yet to come radiating off Hannibal, and his touch made it feel like a hole was being burned into him. 

“Speaking of my heart—Hannibal you must come,” Dmitri was suddenly turning and waving. “Katarina will be joyed to see you, you must come say hullo,” he was imploring.

“I would be delighted to see her,” he said fondly. “It’s been what, almost 15 years? Come Will, I will introduce you,” Hannibal was already turning after his friend, his hand brushing lightly on Will’s arm, a sign to follow. But Will did not. 

“I need to find a restroom,” Will said as Hannibal was compelled in the opposite direction. A look of uncertainty played on Hannibal’s face that Will took a small joy in. 

“We’ve only been here 20 minutes.”

“So? Are you trying to control when I piss now too?” 

A shiver ran up Will’s spine at the look that earned him. Still, he had the audacity to stare back at Hannibal with challenge in his eyes—If he was digging himself this deep, he might as well dig himself a grave.

Dmitri paused a few steps ahead, and was looking back questioningly at them.

“Come and find me when you are done,” Hannibal said, leveling a severe look at him. Will had chosen the perfect moment to take his leave, when it tore him between two obligations. _He_ was _a clever boy_. 

Will puffed himself up and mockingly saluted him.

“Yes sir,” he said, before turning without waiting for a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys ive just been ticking away at this fic so updates will be irregular but i hope you like and stay tuned!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Fuck._ Will’s heart was pounding as he turned, red and steadily growing redder as he felt Hannibal’s eyes burn into his back. _Why had he done that?_ He ducked willingly into the crowd to break the gaze, but felt no safer amongst the bodies. It was about then that drinking so quickly seemed a bad idea, as nerves turned the bubbles sour in his stomach.

He had never pushed Hannibal so far, never been so outright _rude_ with him and _certainly_ not in public. A pit of anxiety about the trouble he had doubtlessly landed himself in had opened and was surely and steadily growing deeper.

An arresting feeling took over him then, making it hard to breathe. He pulled at the collar around his neck, the simple move making him think of Hannibal and how he would tell him off for it. Hannibal’s voice had already crept it’s way inside his head, and soon his imagination was brimming with the rest of him as well. Will flipped through the endless possibilities of retribution Hannibal might have in mind for him, and though nearly every outcome Will saw left him in pain and tears, or simply dead in quite a few… a truly wild pleasure was burning through him, somehow icy and boiling at once.

Will thought of leaving the party once again, shivering at the thought of making Hannibal _chase_ him. He could picture the snarl that would curl Hannibal’s lip when he inevitably caught him, could almost feel his displeasure and the rough way his hands might show it… where they might grab or slap or bruise him, wondering where it might hurt most—where it might feel _best_.

An endless stream of these terrible, wonderful fantasies coursed through his mind as the crowd moved him along in its current. The building might have collapsed before he noticed anything was amiss, so engrossed in his own imagination was he. His world had focused on the steady, glowing buzz that was _Hannibal._ His voice, his hands, the feel of his skin against his own-- 

_Sorry mate—_ The sound of the room seemed to click back on. Someone had clipped him on the shoulder as they passed, promptly knocking Will out of his reverie _._ The pieces of the world seemed to build around him once again, louder by the second as he vaguely watched the man disappear amongst the bodies.

Will stopped among the crowd, realizing he had made it to the opposite side of the cavernous room without a single memory of getting there. He shook his head, admonishing himself now for the way he was acting. Seemed as if he could not catch a break from anyone today.

He meant to continue on, to find the edges of the room now that the heated eyes of Hannibal were no longer on him, but he froze in place after the first step. Flushing immediately, Will looked at the faces in the crowd as his hands drifted subtly to the front of his tented pants. Luckily no one seemed to be paying him any mind, but Will was sure the redness of his face was bright enough to draw some looks. He dropped his gaze.

_Goddammit._ He attempted to walk naturally, feeling like a damn teenager with how little control he seemed to have of himself. Worst of all, the shame of it only seemed to be making him harder. He was absolutely buzzing, and the champagne had little to do with it.

Shuffling along the edges of the crowd, he soon came upon a bar, fitted a front what seemed to be a restaurant—roped off and closed for the occasion. He approached quickly, placing the empty glasses down on the table and hastily taking a seat. His hand flew inconspicuously to his crotch, pressing it down until it hurt.

Will tried not to let his mind drift into fantasies again and tried to focus on something—anything that was even a touch distracting. Along the bar, orange lights were strung to illuminate the shelves of liquor behind, and he stared at their reflection as the light caught on the polished bar, streaking colors across the surface. Will forced himself to think of nothing else but the sight of them, watching them turn and twinkle in the low light for a long time.

“What can I get you?” the bartender asked suddenly, startling Will. The night had him on edge.

“Shot of whiskey please,” Will glanced at her, and then quickly over his shoulder, half expecting Hannibal to be standing behind him as he ordered. It seemed to be clear though, and Will felt a bit steadier for it. Still, a small voice, _Hannibal’s voice,_ told him not to drink himself into more trouble that night.

“You have a preference?” The young woman quirked her head at him, as if asking a very serious question. Will hesitated for a breath before continuing.

“Something smooth if you have it, please,” he would not look at her, the mere act of talking to this young woman while his penis was trying to spring out of his pants felt wrong.

“We have Southern Comfort,” she offered.

“Perfect,” Will smiled and she poured one out for him.

He sighed appreciatively as the liquor went down sweet and easy, and reveled in the instant softening of his surroundings. The bartender must have seen the look on his face because she asked him quickly if he wanted another. Will raised his eyebrows, not one to say no to an offered drink.

“Is it that obvious?” he couldn’t help the honest smile, though it was a little wry. “Please,” he said, nudging the small glass forward for her to fill again. She smiled sweetly back at him, happy to oblige and watched as he knocked back the shot, easier than the first.

Placing the small glass down roughly, he swiveled around and looked out into the hazy, moving sea of people, wary of the predator that might be lurking among them.

“Not enjoying the party too much?” the bartender said to the back of his head. He turned back around, surprising himself when he met her eyes easily. It was always easier when he was drinking.

She was pretty, young, red-haired, and seemed like a nice girl. _Maybe she would be friends with Abigail,_ he thought but was unsure how the girl would feel about him making friends for her. He took a deep breath and let it out before responding.

“It’s just been a long night. Loud,” Will said wearily, though surely they hadn’t been there more than an hour.

“Well I’ve got plenty of whiskey to help you through it,” she said and watched the debate on his face.

“Maybe one more,” Will drifted…

It was some time that he sat there, anxiously as he felt the time Hannibal allowed him for the restroom come and go, and then continue to turn until it became something entirely and knowingly _unacceptable._ He drank until the sound washed out, but not the feeling. There was still electricity crackling in his blood, his veins and arteries relaxing and opening from the drink, only to be staunched by the bowtie around his neck. 

In a sudden fit, Will roughly undid the tie and let it hang around his neck, feeling all the world like it was the first time he had breathed that night. He closed his eyes against the noise of the crowd, trying to eat away at the exhaustion that was steadily creeping up on him. 

“How did I know I would find you here?” A deep voice said into Will’s ear not a moment later, causing him to jump, his heart instantly pounding. Hannibal had one hand on the back of Will’s high chair, the other on the bar as he leaned in close to Will—a predator and his prey, caught in the most vulnerable condition.

Hardly able to face Hannibal and the frightening energy radiating off him, Will stared ahead defiantly, a cheeky retort ready to fall from his lips, only to find his throat too dry to speak it. Flushing immediately, he cleared his throat as Hannibal watched on stonily.

“Intuition,” he rasped, settling on a single word and a shrug instead. His gaze flicked to Hannibal a moment and it was like looking at the sun.

“Have you been drinking?”

Will squirmed, hearing the accusation in his tone and knowing he was caught. No matter.

“Just cranberry juice for me,” Will said, sounding brave but practically quivering in his seat as he did so. Hannibal leaned in, a heart-stopping inch.

“I can smell the whiskey on you, Will.”

“If you already know the answer then why ask?” Will’s said, hardly conscious of the sassy tone he had taken on.

“To see if you respond truthfully of course. And you did not,” Hannibal said, raising his eyebrows and speaking simply to Will.

“Well you caught me. I drank more than three. Can we go home now?” Will implored.

“What did I say about whining Will?,” Hannibal said in a low voice, which made Will squirm. “We won’t be here too late.”

Will made a frustrated sound, all but ready to stamp his feet.

“This party _blows,_ Hannibal,” Will said a bit too loudly as the bartender approached the two. Will looked at her abashedly before sighing and rising from his seat, embarrassed by the way he was acting, if only for her.

“Thank you for the drinks,” Will said, nodding in gratitude. “He’ll settle my tab,” Will said easily as he turned and once again left Hannibal without a backward glance. The chase was back on it seemed.

Hannibal watched him go a moment, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, before sighing and reaching for his wallet.

“What did he have then?” He said, opening the brown leather case and thumbing the bills inside.

“A few shots of whiskey, but drinks are on the house sir,” she smiled at him politely, taking the opportunity to drink in the sight that was a dressed up Hannibal Lecter.

Hannibal returned a warm smile to her, still reaching into his wallet to take out a crisp fifty.

“A tip then,” he smiled back as he slid the bill across the bar.

He left the young lady glowing as he fell in step behind Will, watching his curly head bob between the guests. Even in the low light he could make out his shape. He would know it anywhere.

The boy edged along the wall, making his way to the far entrance of the restaurant, where he paused to look back. Hannibal smiled as they locked eyes, exactly the opposite of the grim look Will was giving him. They held the gaze until a couple, unaware of the two, passed between them and broke the line of sight. It was only a moment, but by the time they passed, Will was gone, and the velvet ropes were swaying gently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yooooo im so sorry this is taking so long. if anyone wants to send me money so i can quit my actual job and write hannibal fanfic for a living that would be great
> 
> don't worry guys, will is gonna get it next chapter i swear
> 
> thank you for the comments and kudos everyone they keep me going


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy heres a chapter thats basically as long as the entire story!! enjoy

Will of course was searching for a quiet space, somewhere  _ away.  _ Between Hannibal, the crowd, and the rapidly re-rising front of his pants, Will was near desperate for somewhere to take a moment-- _ or an hour-- _ of quiet. Not that he could hear much over the rush of blood in his ears now anyway.

The restaurant he disappeared into was fittingly large given the room it was annexed from. Lit only by the party's dim light through the arched half-walls, Will slipped between elegant tables and under glimmering chandeliers by way of shadow, his hands stretched outward to help navigate the tipsy darkness. By pure luck perhaps, he managed not to stumble over a chair leg or his own feet in the almost-darkness of the room. 

He moved to a place where the sound was not quite swallowed, but was nowhere near as inescapable as it was out on the floor. With the promise of more quiet tempting him in, he continued along until he had navigated to the very back of the cavernous room, furthest from the thrumming party that he could physically manage.

The hallway was nearly invisible in the darkness, the wall seeming to suddenly fall into itself as Will grazed along it. He squinted hard, forcing his lagging eyes to adjust until the delicate letters of  _ restrooms  _ slowly appeared out of the darkness. Thrilled at the idea of a closed door between himself and the party, he scraped his hand along the brick hall as he moved into the dark. 

Automatic hanging lights flickered to life as Will entered the bathroom--a wide space that was every bit as lavish as the rest of the venue. He closed his eyes and sighed a breath of relief as the door closed behind, shutting him into a blessed silence. 

After taking his time to drink in the quiet, Will opened his eyes to take in where he stood. Though he had surely entered the restroom, he found himself in a sitting room of sorts, where a large white stone had been smoothed into a bench and was centered amid a half ring of mirrors. Will shook his head at the bougieness of what apparently was the entire venue, betting there'd regularly be an attendant there to hand towels to the guests.

It was difficult not to catch his weary expression in the many mirrors and see the mess that he was verging on. Though he did not feel it too strongly, he  _ looked _ drunk, with his tie hanging undone, his hair unruly despite the amount of gel that was in it. And then of course there was the obvious bulge in his pants... He turned away from the reflections, opting to ignore each of these observations.

Impressively, Will had managed to pick out the men’s room in the darkness and he approached the urinals then, realizing suddenly how badly he needed one after his many drinks. He quickly unzipped and set to business.

It's difficult, but not impossible to urinate with an erection, and Will was trying to force himself into doing just that. He closed his eyes, only to have his focus eaten up by the quiet, the relief of which had been disappointingly short lived as the static rush of blood in his ears was growing impossibly loud in the silence. With his anxious pulse still thrumming, he threw his head back and wished for the hundredth time that night to be anywhere else.

It wasn’t surprising when he heard the door creak open. He would have been more surprised if Hannibal had  _ not  _ followed him.

“You gonna watch me piss now?” Will muttered without a glance upwards, his head lolling forward again. 

The only sound was the door closing solidly behind.

“Seems I would be disappointed if I was,” another moment of silence. “Bit of stage fright?”

Will clenched his jaw, because he had no response to it. He focused his entire mind on trying to pee, and the focus only made it more impossible. He stood there for what felt like ages, straining with no luck and hoping Hannibal could simply sense his glare.

“Perhaps some water,” Hannibal said, approaching the row of sinks opposite Will. 

Hannibal let the faucet run for a good while, during which time Will could feel eyes on him, the audience doing nothing to help calm him. In fact, Will could feel himself growing harder by the second.  _ Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT.  _ Will squeezed his penis in hopes the pain might soften it, but he only gasped at the touch. After a couple minutes, Hannibal had had enough.

“If I didn’t know any better Will, I’d say you were dawdling to avoid discussing your outrageous behavior tonight,” He said, finally switching the water off. 

“I’m not dawdling,” Will said sourly, “I can’t go with you standing right there.”

"Strange. I can recall a number of occasions we have shared a restroom with no issue before."

Hannibal came languidly over to Will, and though his steps were soundless as they crossed the floor, it was if Will could hear this silence, and followed it like a sound. He shrank into himself as Hannibal came up beside him, doing his best to hide his obvious erection. 

"Fuck it, I'll go later," Will said as he shoved himself back into his pants surreptitiously and zipped up, hoping Hannibal didn’t catch too much of a glimpse. He was fumbling nervously with the button on his pants when Hannibal suddenly took Will by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. 

“ _Ah ah ah—_ ” Hannibal said, deftly sweeping Will's hand away and looking disapprovingly at the obvious rise in his pants. “What’s this then?” Hannibal began to undo the zipper with no pretense--Will had not managed the button in those nervous seconds. Will’s hands flew to Hannibal’s to push them away, but a sharp smack made him recoil. 

“ _ Ow.  _ Hannibal  _ don’t _ ,” Will said imploringly, rubbing the back of his hand before gingerly reaching out to rest them on Hannibal’s forearms--a hopeful but wholly useless impediment. 

Hannibal continued on unconcerned by the protest. Will had to watch as Hannibal undid his pants, knowing he would be smacked a lot harder if he tried to stop him again. Once his pants fell open at the front, Hannibal without pause tugged the front of his boxers down,  _ tsking _ as the boy promptly sprang out of his shorts.

“ _ Hm.  _ I see why you're unable to go now,” Hannibal began to reprimand and it only filled Will with a pleasant shame. “Is  _ this _ why you have been misbehaving so badly?” With his two fingers still dipped into Will’s waistband and mouth set into a frown, he was looking very stern indeed.

“ _ No _ ,” Will whined quietly, as loud as his voice would go--the sight and touch of Hannibal had him muzzled it seemed. He chewed his lip and dropped his head at the inspection and chastisement, nothing to look at other than his stiff, exposed self and Hannibal's hand close beside. He was feeling the sudden weight of everything he had done come down on him, not so brave when he was in spitting distance of trouble. Still, it didn't stop him from wishing hard that Hannibal would move his hands just a few inches to the left...

“Are you sure this isn’t what has you all riled up?” he asked in a disbelieving tone. “You’ve been acting out all night trying to get my attention, and now I find you hiding away in a restroom and what-- playing with yourself?” Hannibal said, raising his eyebrows at him. 

“No I wasn’t! I didn't mean--” Will stuttered and wondered where the glibness alcohol usually bestowed him with had gone. Hannibal had interrupted before he could find it.

“What? Didn't mean to deliberately disobey me despite many warnings to behave, and then go on to find an indecent pleasure in it _?”  _ Hannibal set in on him, dipping his head slightly, trying to catch Will’s eye. "That's what you didn't mean to do?"

Will didn’t know if he would have any blood left for his body with the amount that was rushing to his face and between his legs. He resented Hannibal in that moment and the way he could bring this trembling, voiceless boy out of him with seemingly no effort at all. Despite all his attempts to rile Hannibal, the man was still in infuriatingly calm control.

“Will look at me,” Hannibal said gravely, but Will could not. He was burning red from the exposure and lecture and could not bring himself to face the man, not right then. Even if he tried, his muscles would not obey him. 

Hannibal was of course there to assist. He took Will firmly by the jaw and made the young man look up and into his eyes.

The breath went from Will as he felt Hannibal’s fingers sear into his face, the gaze he was forced to meet immediately making him shake. He had to grasp Hannibal’s arm just to steady himself, and he could practically feel the electricity passing between them. He felt bright--like he had been shut off until that very moment. Hannibal’s euphorically cool hands tightened against Will’s glowing skin and they were  _ so close  _ in that moment. Will leaned in unconsciously to Hannibal’s hand as he stared at his lips, thinking he might like to be devoured by that mouth.

Hannibal raptly watched this happen. Even after he spent the night chastising him, Will still leaned into his touch. A deep pleasure knotted in his belly in knowing that the boy would still come to him so willingly _. _

Hannibal ran his thumb over Will’s stubble fondly, and judging by the small sound it pulled from Will, he very much appreciated the touch as well. Hannibal raised his eyebrows at this show, looking at him appraisingly.

“Are you _enjoying_ disobeying me tonight?” Hannibal scolded again, as though he wasn’t enjoying the misbehavior just as much as Will.

“ _ No _ ,” Will drawled out with a pinched look on his face, squirming as he hung off the man’s strong arm. Hannibal’s face darkened. 

“Now Will, you know how Daddy feels about lying,” Hannibal said in a warning tone. “I can see the evidence that you are enjoying it right here,” Hannibal gave Will’s penis a firm smack without warning, causing the younger man to yelp and jump backwards as it swung with the impact.

“ _ Stop it Daddy _ ,” Will played along, but twisted his hips away and tried vainly to wiggle out of the grip Hannibal had on his face. He began to push at him weakly, whimpering plaintively and wordlessly. The movements were not his own, the strength he used only a small fraction of what he was capable of--and yet he could not seem to find more of it in that moment. The night was taking its toll on him and throwing a fit was coming exceedingly natural. Will knew Hannibal had been addressing him as if he were an unruly child, but was surprised at just how easily he seemed to have fallen into the role. 

“I have had quite enough of the whining and naughtiness for today, Will,” he said firmly. He released Will’s jaw but took him firmly by the upper arm. “I can see you are in dire need of attention from your daddy, and believe me, you have it now,” Hannibal pulled Will roughly along by the arm, over to the marble bench. 

Quickly realizing what was about to happen, Will dug his heels in and pulled against him with a force.

"Daddy, no, you can't!" he struggled against the grip on his arm as though he meant to sit on the floor to get away. Hannibal sighed deeply, wearily.

"William I don't know what has gotten into you tonight but I am  _ very _ unimpressed by this tantrum," he said firmly, and pulled Will roughly upwards by the arm so he was standing again, causing Will to cry out in surprise. "You want to talk and act and drink like a big boy, but can't even keep from throwing a fit when you're about to get a spanking you deserve."

Will groaned internally at the use of his full name. He could count on one hand the number of times Hannibal had used it, and none of them were particularly pleasant.

“Hannibal  _ no. Not here, _ ” Will said miserably, continuing to shrink away. "Big boys don't get spanked."

“It's  _ daddy,  _ Will. And they do when they act this way. You chose this for yourself many times tonight. Just because we are in public doesn't mean you can get away with acting the way you have been.” 

“Please can’t you wait until we get home?  _ Please,”  _ Will burned and began to cry with no real tears at all as he struggled against Hannibal.

“Please what, Will?” Hannibal stopped them as they stood directly beside the bench. Will whimpered.

“Please,  _ daddy,”  _ Will said, bouncing from the anxious energy building inside him.

Hannibal considered the boy a moment, before raising a finger to point at him as he spoke.

“I am going to give you exactly one chance to tell me the truth, and if I don’t like your answer I am going to pull down your pants and spank you red right here,” Hannibal said seriously. “Do you understand?”

“Yes Daddy,” he agreed quickly, biting off his desire to point out the fact that _his_ _pants_ _were already down_.

“Good. Now. I'll ask you again--Are you enjoying disobeying me tonight?"

Will frowned miserably.  _ Wasn't it obvious? Sadistic bastard wanted to hear him say it.  _ He let out a loud, annoyed breath as he thought of how to put it. 

“I am enjoying... making you as miserable as I am tonight,” Will muttered. No point in skirting around the truth now.

“I see,” Hannibal responded with that same infuriatingly calm tone. “Well I’m afraid you have failed in that regard, Will. I am having a marvelous time here. Having to deal with your bad behavior is unfortunate, but isn't going to change my feelings about the night,” Hannibal relished in the indignity that flashed across Will’s face. 

“You don't have to  _ deal  _ with me at all,” Will said poutily, brave even when he was half naked and moments away from being spanked like a child. “We can just go home and you won’t have to put up with me anymore,” he said, wrapping his arms awkwardly around himself as Hannibal still grasped his bicep.

“I can do without the attitude, Will. And I’m afraid that isn’t your decision to make tonight. We won't stay much longer, but you  _ will _ behave whilst we do."

Will felt his temper flare.

" _ Oh will I?"  _ He said mockingly before he could stop himself. It was like he had no control over his mouth, his self preservation skills nonexistent in that moment. Hannibal looked at him in disbelief and Will knew he had sealed his fate, as if he hadn't already. 

"Yes you will. I have been extremely patient tonight and I expect this much. I am giving you the choice to behave now and be punished at home, or if you choose to continue to misbehave, you can have a spanking now  _ and _ when we get home."

"So I get punished either way?" Will said hotly.

"Yes. Given your behavior I think you know you deserve it."

“Fine, I choose to take care of it at home then," Will responded moodily. "Now since I told you what you wanted, can you leave me alone now and let me jerk off in peace?” Will didn't know what came over him as he said it, the liquor seeming to take hold of his tongue at the worst moment. He yanked his arm viciously out of Hannibal's grip. The movement caused his pants to slip and he reached down angrily to hitch them back up, trying to tuck his fully hardened dick back into his underwear in the process..

“No need for that,” Hannibal said, returning the force and pulling the boy roughly down with him as he sat on the smooth bench. Will resisted, but it was too late. Hannibal was too strong and Will was too off guard to stop him.

"Hannibal wait,  _ ah please,  _ wait, I mean dad-  _ ouch!"  _ Will begged miserably as he danced away from where Hannibal smacked him on the behind.

"I want you to remember you brought all this on yourself tonight William," Hannibal said as he continued to smack Will, the steady  _ slap slap slap  _ reverberating off the walls. 

"Someone is gonna come in," Will worried aloud, slapping his own palm against the polished seat, trying to twist himself away from the flurry of smacks. Hannibal only redoubled his grip and hooked a strong leg around Will's, taking the opportunity to pull his loose pants down just past his pink cheeks.

"And who would that be? Another naughty boy sneaking around where he shouldn't? Let him come and see what happens."

"God dammit," Will seethed in response. Knowing Hannibal wasn't likely to stop for anything made his dick twitch as it sat frustratingly untouched between Hannibal's legs. 

“I’ve had quite enough of this mouth of yours tonight. You are lucky these pants are tailored. If I had a belt I would be using it on you now,” Hannibal was serious, but Will heard the definite amusement behind the words.

“You’re such an asshole,” Will said through his teeth.

“The mouth!” Hannibal cried out indignantly, giving Will an almighty smack that wrenched a shout from his throat. “I ought to wash your mouth for speaking to me that way." 

“Id prefer if you didn’t,” Will managed to seethe out. 

Hannibal couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face at the casualness of the response. He looked down at the young man pinned across his lap and couldn't help but feel a familiar fondness for him. He took a break from smacking his reddened bottom to rub it soothingly. 

“You really are lucky then. If there were a bar of soap in here I would already be scrubbing that naughty tongue of yours. Perhaps we will save that for when we get home."

Will gaped, indignant. " _ No,  _ you can't add to it. That's not fair," he said petulantly. 

"Excuse me, William. I will punish you as I see fit," and to remind him of that, Hannibal went into a volley of swats that had Will kicking and bucking his hips by the end of it.

"Its not fair, it's not fucking fair!" Will cried out. "If I'm getting punished at home too then what the fuck is this for? Let's go home so you can just try and wash my fucking mouth out already," he spat in a challenging, albeit watery voice, wiping angry tears from his eyes in the process. Will was so overwhelmed, overstimulated, and falling so far into his headspace, it was surprising tears had not begun to fall earlier. 

Hannibal sighed deeply and continued to rub Will’s back as his breathing hitched.

"You are right Will. I don't think soap will be very effective this time. I think we might need something else to wash your mouth with."

Before Will had time to consider what he meant by this, Hannibal was moving Will off his lap. He stood as Will was still half hunched over, and pressed him down at his shoulders before he could pull himself to his full height.

" _ Ah ah.  _ On your knees Will."

"What?" Will looked at him, stunned.

"On your knees," he repeated shortly, continuing to press down on his shoulders until Will was sitting on his knees in front of him. Will was surprised Hannibal wasn't saying anything about the floor and getting his pants dirty.

“Judging by how needy you are tonight, you should appreciate all this attention, yes?" Hannibal said as he began to undo his zipper.

Will watched him with his round watery eyes as he did so, realizing what Hannibal was wanting him to do.

"Yes daddy," Will said quietly, hardly believing what was happening.

"I thought you might," Hannibal said, letting his pants hang open much the way Will’s were before. "Take it out," Hannibal said.

Will complied, but was wholly confused. After he pulled at Hannibal’s silken boxers and looked at the man's semi, he looked up at him questioningly.

"Since there is only liquid soap here, this is how we're going to wash your mouth," Hannibal responded to the unasked question, causing Will to blush furiously. Hannibal stroked himself until he was almost fully hard, and then took a fistful of Will’s hair. "Open," he commanded.

"Daddy, please. Not here," Will gasped as a solid slap lit up across his face.

"Tell me no one more time William."

The handprint burned, his eye watering from the impact as he looked up at Hannibal. Fearful of being slapped again and having to rejoin the party with the obvious prints across his face was more than enough for Will to obey. With a great pout, he parted his lips. A moment later Hannibal sank himself into Will’s mouth, sighing at the warmth.

Instinctively Will began to suck, swirling his tongue around Hannibal. He had become quite adept at this in their time together, and he took a pleasure when Hannibal moaned at the contact.

"Yes, that's it, that's it. Come here, chin up," Hannibal reached down and tilted Will’s head back so he had a straight shot to the back of his throat. He sank himself as far as he could go into the back of Will’s throat, pulling out just to ram himself back in.

Will choked as Hannibal used his mouth, gurgling as he plowed in and out. Will’s own dick was pulsing, begging for attention, but his hands were busy bracing himself against the front of Hannibal’s hips.

"Who knew such a dirty mouth could feel so good," Hannibal chuckled as he continued to work Will's head back and forth by the hair. "Is this reminding you who you're talking to?" Hannibal pulled back so Will could answer, Will taking the opportunity to gasp in a breath. 

"Yes daddy," Will said breathlessly.

"That's right, you're talking to daddy," Hannibal said, pulling Will forward by the back of the head and pressing his face into his balls, his leaking dick rubbing across his face and nose. "I want you to think of this next time you consider saying something rude, understand?" 

Will simply nodded into the flesh pressed against his face, his mouth too full with Hannibal’s balls to speak.

"Good boy," Hannibal praised, and stuck his hard length back into Will’s mouth.

Will caught a glance of himself in the mirrors surrounding them. The sight of himself on his knees, accepting Hannibal's punishing cock into his mouth made his own strain, almost purple with how long he had been denying it. A few more minutes and he would sure have come without the touch, but Hannibal beat him to it as Will continued to suck enthusiastically.

Hannibal pulled back until just the tip sat in Will’s mouth, making sure he came all over Will’s tongue. He grunted as his release came in spurts, Will there to accept it all. He continued to fuck the sticky fluid into every inch of his mouth as he softened, wanting the the boy’s mouth to be completely coated and sticking with him.

When Hannibal finally pulled out, an obscene string of semen and saliva stretched between them. Will whimpered and stared up at Hannibal through blurry tears, asking him wordlessly if he was satisfied.

“Clean it up,” Hannibal said between his heavy breaths, his lip curling with pleasure at the mere sight of Will, used as he liked. He watched in pleasure as Will worked the cum around inside his mouth and swallowed it, all the time gazing up at him with those puppy dog eyes. 

Will dipped his head to take Hannibal into his mouth again, swirling his tongue around Hannibal’s softening cock and taking his time to suck him clean. The lewd suction sound when Will came off him made Hannibal groan in pleasure.

“There’s my good boy,” Hannibal rumbled, stroking his rough hand fondly over the side of Will’s head. He stroked down to the corner of Will’s swollen mouth where a few drops of cum had leaked out, and Hannibal wiped at it with two fingers. “Open,” he said, and Will obeyed. Hannibal pressed the drip of sticky white onto Will’s slick tongue, and rubbed it in for good measure. “Such a good boy. I don't know why he went away tonight,” Hannibal purred. "Are you done being a naughty then?"

Will nodded, almost delirious with his want for Hannibal. He would have done or said anything in that moment if it let him cum. His cock was pulsing, the tip nearly purple with how hard he was straining. He reached down to stroke himself, but Hannibal was quick to deny him

“Daddy please,” Will begged as Hannibal wrapped his hands around his wrist, and to his horror fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

“Tell me what lesson have you learned?” Hannibal asked. 

"To listen, daddy. And not talk back," Will sniffled, hearing how pathetic it was even to his own ears but completely helpless to stop it.

"Good," Hannibal said, bringing Will to his feet. "Now I want you to bend over, place your hands on the bench."

Will felt like he wanted to cry at these words, and he did, fat tears spilling from him as he begrudgingly obeyed without a word. Behind him he heard Hannibal adjusting his pants, flinching a moment later when he felt a hand on his lower back.

" _ Shh,  _ its alright Will. We are almost done. I just want to impress upon you just how naughty your behavior has been tonight. Do you understand?"

“Yes daddy,” Will whimpered.

Hannibal smiled, the compliance exactly what he had been hoping for from the boy. He gave his already red butt ten more hard slaps, before pulling the sniffling boy to a standing position.

"You did very well Will," Hannibal said fondly, rubbing his back soothingly. "Come along then," he said and shuffled an obedient Will, pants still at his knees, back to where he had found him originally at the urinal. 

Moments later Hannibal snaked his arms around Will’s body, one hand pulling him back against his chest by the throat, the other reaching without pretense to grab Will’s painfully hard dick and beginning to tug it expertly.

Will gasped at the contact. The combination of pain, humiliation, and pleasure all muddled together made Will cry more, unable to stop for some reason as he panted and muttered delirious promises to be good and to listen and that he’s  _ sorry _ .

“Come, Will,” Hannibal told him and Will obeyed. He came in a flood, crying out in ecstasy as he released himself all over the toilet. He threw his head back onto Hannibal’s shoulder as he stood behind, choking him gently as he came. 

Overwhelmed and feeling as if he had taken a step or two outside of his body, Will continued to cry dryly, body twitching as Hannibal milked every powerful shot out of him. 

“ _ Shh shh shh,  _ its alright Will,” Hannibal said as he used his free hand to rub the boy’s sweaty forehead comfortingly as he trembled hard against his chest, pressed back into him with every bit of his strength. 

When the tremors and panting finally subsided, Hannibal released Will, who whimpered at the lost contact. 

"Good boy, Will. Now," he said, suddenly serious. "You are going to use the toilet and we are going to return to the party for an hour. Will that be an issue?" 

"No daddy," Will said in a small voice. 

"Get going then," Hannibal said, leaving Will there to wash his hands and to appraise his appearance in the mirror, listening for the boy all the while.

It was much easier to go this time, and Will soon joined Hannibal at the sinks, all sorts of relief flowing through him. He dutifully washed his hands, fixed his mussed hair, and splashed his reddened face with cold water, preparing to go back to the party. 

Hannibal watched him all the while, and when Will finished they stood close enough that Hannibal could see him trembling with emotion still. 

Will wondered what Hannibal would do then— _ he was close enough to kiss. _ He instinctively leaned forward as he saw Hannibal do so, but Hannibal was not leaning in to kiss him. For what they both hoped would be the last time that night, Hannibal tied Will’s bowtie for him.

Will pouted as he felt it tighten around his throat again, breaking him into a pathetic mess of whimpers, but he dared not try Hannibal again that night.

“You leave this on, or I will spank you in front of all of these people, do you understand?” Hannibal said with no hint of insincerity.

Will blushed and sniffled pathetically, but nodded all the same.

“Good boy," Hannibal said and leaned in again to give him a single light kiss on his red and swollen lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how'd you like it?? let me know :)  
> I wanna say thank you for all the kudos and comments!! It means a lot to me! also, shoutout to all you public AND private bookmarkers, I see you out there 🧐😏


End file.
